Need You Now
by GymGirl904
Summary: Cammie is injured from a mission and ends up on Zach's doorstep needing help, not knowing where else to go. Songs by Lady Antebellum, Just A Kiss and Need You Now. Based off Ally Carter's young adult books, the Gallagher Girls series.


**Need You Now:**

**Based off Ally Carter's young adult books, the Gallagher Girls series. **

**Songs by Lady Antebellum, Just A Kiss and Need You Now.**

_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight, just a touch and the fire burning so bright. I don't want to mess this thing up; I don't want to push too hard._

"Zach," I said as he opened the door to his apartment suite the CIA gave him.

"What are you doing here?" he asked looking at me and holding the door. "You're not supposed to be here."

"I know, but I just… I need you."

"Why?"

"Because… I can't… It hurts."

"What hurts?" His eyes filled with worry. "What's wrong?"

"I… Can I come in?"

"Cammie, what's wrong?"

My vision became fuzzy and I started to sway.

"Cammie?" I felt myself falling. "Cammie!"

Zach's arms caught me before I could hit the ground. He carried me inside and shut the door with his foot. He carried me into a bedroom, probably his room, and set me down on the bed. He started to unbutton my jacket to see if I was injured.

Zach pulled apart my jacket and saw my blood soaked tank top. His hands shook as they ghosted over my top before slowly lifting it up. His eyes widened at what he saw. There were cuts, gashes, and bruises all across my stomach and some across my upper back. There were also cuts on my legs and thighs that were hidden by my pants. When Zach tried to take my shirt all the way off I whimpered in pain and Zach stopped.

"Shhh, it's okay. Don't worry Cammie. I'll try not to hurt you." He lifted my shirt very carefully this time, and dropped it into his dirty clothes basket that was next to his bed. He unbuttoned my jeans and slowly slid those down as well, being careful not to hit any of the cuts and bruises on my legs. He put those in the dirty hamper as well, and then left the room for a minute. When he came back he sat on the bed beside me.

"What happened?" he asked looking into my eyes.

"Nothing," I said looking down and fidgeting with my fingers.

"Cammie, what happened to you?"

"It was an accident, kind of. On my mission I had to get away because this guy was shooting at me. I hit something and flew into some barbed wire that was on the ground. He tried beating me and kicking me but he didn't know what I was capable of. I knocked him out and ran. Then I came here," I said finally looking up at him.

"Oh Cammie," he said pulling me gently into his arms trying not to hurt me. His eyes were sad and filled with worry as he got back up. "Come on, I started a bath for you. Let's go clean you up."

Before I could say anything else he picked me up and carried me into the bathroom where a huge tub had filled. He set me down and took off his jacket and shirt before turning to me. When I saw him I couldn't help but blush because his tan, bare chest was in front of me - he had a very prominent eight pack. He laughed slightly and turned me around, pulling my hair to the side and looking at my back. His head was in the crook of my neck as he ran his hands along the cuts on my back. Zach's breath was warm against the back of my neck.

"Don't worry, Cammie, I'm going to help you."

He then picked me up again and set me down into the tub of hot water. He grabbed a tray of scrubs and lotions; setting them down on the edge of the tub. He knelt at the side of the tub, and I was glad he had left my bra and underwear on.

His breath was hot against my ear. There were bubbles in the bath and it was really foaming as he pulled me closer to him. I leaned against him as he got some lavender body wash onto a soft sponge.

"I'm going to clean your cuts, okay? Tell me if I hurt you."

He moved my hair out of the way again and ran the sponge lightly over my back, mixing in the soap and cleaning away the dirt. Then he went to my front and lightly ran it over my cuts and bruises, careful not to hit them too hard. At one point I flinched when he hit a sensitive area and he apologized, lightly kissing my shoulder. The sponge went over my chest as I leaned over into him. His lips traced lightly over my neck before gently kissing my shoulder and upper back. When he was done with that he got some more soap and turned me around. He pulled up one of my legs and started scrubbing my feet and calves. He made his way up my leg, barely losing eye contact; searching my eyes for any indication of pain as the sponge went over the cuts. When he reached my upper thigh he stopped, not going any farther. Turning me back around, I was pulled back against him as he went to my hair, putting in conditioner and letting it sit for a few minutes all the while playing with my fingers and kissing my neck and shoulders lightly.

Once everything was done he pulled the plug on the tub. He walked over and grabbed a towel then came back to me, holding it out in front of him. It looked like a white sheet as I stepped out of the bath and into it. He wrapped it around me and hooked it into itself. He moved my hair so it was down my back and rung it out; leaving it loose. He led us into the bedroom then, going over to his dresser, he pulled out two pairs of sweatpants and a long-sleeved t-shirt. He handed me the long sleeved shirt and grey sweatpants, and kept the other sweatpants for himself. He then went into the bathroom and shut the door to change; leaving me to change as well. When I was all changed he came out and stared at me for a few seconds before recovering and walking over to me.

"Nothing compares to seeing you in my clothes. You look beautiful."

Then he wrapped me in his arms and buried his head in my neck. He pulled away and led me over to his bed, pulled back the covers, and helped me in. He was just turning around to go, saying that he would sleep on the couch, but I didn't want him to go.

"Wait." He turned back around. "Will you stay with me?" I asked shyly, my voice barely above a whisper.

"Absolutely," he said smiling and walking back to the bed.

He crawled onto the bed and got in the covers beside me, wrapping me in his arms. He was careful not to hurt me, and just held me there until we both fell asleep. It was around one in the morning before I started dreaming.

_It's a quarter after one. I'm all alone and I need you now._

**THE END.**

**Author's Note: So I was going to post this story two weeks ago but I ended up writing a new story and decided to post that one. Anyways, this is an edited version of the original story with some major things changed in it. I hoped you liked it. Remember that the songs are by Lady Antebellum, Just A Kiss and Need You Now.**

**Just A Fact About Me: When I was three I picked up a baby rattlesnake, and as some of you know rattlesnakes are poisonous especially babies, and started waving it around in the air. Luckily I wasn't bitten.**

**-GymGirl904.**


End file.
